A Special Kind of Magic
by sugarysweetangel
Summary: When disaster strikes Sakura and Tomoyo's homes they must become full time mages and go on their first assignment, saving the future of a planet. A spell research project soon becomes a universal scavenger hunt with new challenges on each planet. SxS,TxS.
1. A New Leaf

AU. Magic is different and everything. Characters are the

same though and Sakura and Syaoran still will have a

romance going on later. This is my first story, please

review, flames are ok winces

"House, fire, doom."

My Book was sending all sorts of messages through my head now, and I immediately

understood.

_No. Not now! _

You're probably wondering a lot of things right now. The biggest question on your mind is

"What the _heck _is going on?! Why did I even pick up this piece of writing?!" If you'd like to

know what's going on, read my story. If you rather wouldn't, drop this piece of writing and go

sing or dance or do homework or whatever you feel like doing.

I am a Mage. Mages, like most people, are sometimes good or bad, and look like normal people.

You're probably thinking to yourself, so what? Here's a thirteen-year-old girl talking about

Mages. Hmm…yeah maybe I _should _drop this right now I'm b.o.r.e.d. If you aren't bored, keep

reading, my friend.

I'm warning you; only five humans on this planet believe my story you know. Some of the five

have even been a part of it. My story has to do with Mages, dragons, betrayal, and mystery…ok

_maybe _there's some romance too... Anyway my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I am thirteen and,

like I said before, I am a Mage. Anyway back to the story!

Something's about to happen!" I said. "The same thing that happened to you yesterday!"

Tomoyo nodded. "Maybe you'll make it in time. Go quickly!" I nodded and started running. Not

stopping for a minute.

_I knew it would happen but I didn't think it would for another few months or so! _

It had been a normal day at the park since I found out about being a mage. We were practicing

our spells, we really needed to seeing as how new we were.

Thoughts flashed through my head. I knew I wouldn't make it in time. It was _her _doing. Her

power against my speed. Who would win? Not me. The day today fit the situation perfectly.

Gloomy, foggy, dark, and foreboding. I should've known it would happen, right from the start.

I was on my street now. My house was only 3 blocks away from the house. I saw smoke coming

from one, unfortunately, it was mine. The house, as I suspected, was on fire. This was no normal

fire. This was a sorceresses doing, and no ordinary sorceress. Her name was Angel. I know, the

name is really ironic for an evil sorceress. The fire, her signature spell. It's one that wont be put

out with any amount of water. Not even a spell could stop it. _Her _fire, magical fire, never failed.

Angel probably is the most evil, corrupted, and just plain old crazy sorceress in all of the worlds.

Yes there is more than one world, there is life off planet Earth, but we'll get to that later. She had

no last name.

Mages, dragons, elves, and all magical beings call her The Betrayer. There's a reason why she is

called that, but I'll get to that later too. I need to tell this story _in order_, _and _keep you in suspense.

The Betrayer _was_ a beautiful sorceress. She had long blonde hair that went to her waist, peach

colored skin, and was very charming. After a few life changing "incidents" she was transformed

into a vile creature with gray hair and eyes, pale skin, and had power almost matching the Great

Powers that made our world. The Betrayer has been trying to conquer the universe for a long

time now, and would have succeeded if it weren't for us "pesky magical beings."

Once again we'll get back to the story. I ran up to my house door and opened it. To my great

relief no one was home when the fire happened. A car pulled up behind me. A silver Mercedes.

It was my dad's car. My dad knew about me being a Mage. His father was a Mage and her father

was a Wizard. He knew about The Betrayer too, although this might take a _lot _of explaining to

do.

When he opened the door of the car, I knew he was going to be shocked. Maybe so badly that he

might faint! When he opened the door of the car his face looked showed so many emotions, too

many to count.

I ran up to him.

"Honey!" he cried! "Dad! It's The Betrayer! She…well…it's a long story," I said hesitantly.

"It better be a long one for my house to be burned down!" My dad cried. He looked as distressed

as ever.

"Dad I warned you this might happen." I said rather calmly. "Let me explain. Should we go and

talk in the apartment?"

We had a house and a big apartment, for my dad was a rich doctor and my grandparents, being a

witch and wizard, have made all kinds of businesses all over the galaxy. My dad, still pale faced

and well, sick looking, went back in the car and sat for a minute, frozen in a state of shock. You

can't blame him; he just had her house burned down with no explanation. The drive to the

apartment was long and quiet. I was secretly planning and thinking in my head about how to

explain the news to my mom and what was going to happen to us.

We walked into the apartment. It was a pretty big apartment, as I said earlier, with chandeliers in

the living room and some through the hallway. We had about 8 rooms in it. I went and heated up

some tea and we sat on the couch in the living room. Finally I told my dad,

"My Book warned me about this."

I took my Book out of my bag.

"It can communicate to you by lighting up and once you notice it, it will tell you vague messages

in your head like doom, run, surprise, be cautious, and things like that." I said.

"Go on." My dad said helplessly, and still dazed.

"Well The Betrayer always likes to destroy young mages when they first start out so they won't

be threats later on. We were warned by the Magical Community Council that something like this

might happen and to be prepared."

"But we aren't!" My dad shrieked. "I mean we have this apartment here to live in but what about

our belongings?!"

"I had a lot of precious jewelry and artwork in there, not to mention information about my

patients! (he's a doctor) I can't do all that _and _take care of two people!"

"Exactly." I said. "I've also been wanting to go and well do my duties as a mage like protecting

the world, environment, stopping wars, basically causing what people call "miracles". Mages are

also considered adults when they are 13 because that's when they are also old enough to find out

about their magical abilities. 13 is also old enough to travel the world, or other worlds on

assignments."

"13!" My dad shouted. "Yeah" I said. "I need to go and start my life as a Mage! It's my duty!"

"Well what about school?" My dad asked, sounding helpless again. "Well the point of school is

to get a proper education, to learn things about adulthood, and to help get a job! I already have a

job, being a mage. As for education, I'll learn from the Elders, (old and supposedly very wise

mages) updates from the Book, and I already know much more than an average adult! Basically

no one knows about how the world was created, that there's life outside of earth, and just so

much more! Humans are just blissfully unaware of everything! Except, of course, family

members of magical beings."

"Honey…You're too young to live by yourself," he said still desperately. "Dad." I said strongly.

"I've already told you! 13 is considered an adult to Mages, and not doing my job as a Mage is

considered like never showing up for work! Unless, I want to give up magic and all knowledge

of magical things forever, and I'm not going to do that! Besides the same thing happened to

Tomoyo's house just yesterday, remember?"

Tomoyo is my best friend and she is a Mage too.

"Right now Tomoyo was packing to leave her mom, dad, brother, and sister, so we'll be

together!" My dad gave up. "Ok fine, but I have to know where you are all the time, you always

have to be with Tomoyo and don't talk to strangers!" At this point I rolled my eyes but said yes

anyway.

I think I'll interrupt the story now. You are pretty much clueless about spells and how they work.

Well here's how, I had just found out about my powers a month ago on my birthday. Mages

always find out about their powers on their thirteenth birthday. Now magic isn't what everyone

thinks it is. Wave a magic wand, and poof something happens! That's what _everyone_ thinks _all _

the time. No.

Every spell you do takes some energy out of you and once you are chanting a spell, you are at

your most vulnerable point. You can't move and you get enraptured into the spell. So whenever

you are in the middle of a spelling most mages put a defense shield around them to protect

themselves.

We find out about our powers the _exact_ moment we are thirteen even if you were born at 1:21

a.m. A little voice in your head tells you what you have become and your Spell Book and wand

appears before you. You will then keep your Book and wand with you until you die. Your wand

is vital for all your spells. It is impossible to destroy, lose, or forget your Book and wand. After

that moment your Book and wand become two of the three parts of your soul. You also

understand and know The Mage Language. It becomes like your first language.

When you just get your Book you see a bunch of basic spells in it. The retrieving spell, the

levitating spell, the light spell, and for self defense, the basic killing spell. (Yes killing spells can

be basic) Later on you have to make up spells yourself.

There are magical words for everything and you have to use them in a sentence (even a one word

sentence) for something to happen. Then, you sign your magic circle in the air with your wand.

Your magic circle is one of the most important parts of your spell. It joins all the magic together

to the spell from the words you just spoke and it ensures that you spoke it. Everyone has a unique

magic circle, which is impossible to copy, like DNA. The reason humans can't just memorize the

magical being alphabet and just use a wand of your own is because for one, you need to have

magic in your veins and two, mages and other magical being have a distinctly different DNA that

allows magic to read your circle. Even The Betrayer could not forge a mage's circle. It's like a

signature. Then after you write your circle you move your wand in an upward gesture and shout,

"activay", which means activate, go, or start. Some words in the Mage Language are alike, or

even the same as in English luckily for our parents so they get a vague idea of what we're doing.

Every magical being has their own personal color. It's usually their favorite color. Mine is pink.

My best friend Caitlyn's color is purple. The colors also are supposed to reflect your personality.

Pink is peppy and caring, purple is honest and cautious, blue is strong and fierce, yellow is happy

and carefree, ect. They don't really have a purpose, at least not that I know of.

A spell always does something. The trick is to get it to do what you want. Some of the most

complicated spells are pages long. Others are just a short phrase or even one word.

Once you have a spell though, you can call it something you named it instead of the actual spell;

as long as you wrote your spell and the name of the spell in your Book. You don't have to shout

activay! If you have the spell written down and named it already.

For example the light spell the book comes with is lighteir shiena upon meyana. Which means,

(can you guess?) Light shine upon me. Then you draw your circle and shout, activay! then the

book and wand will start to glow and your spell will happen.

After that, the Book will record the spell and then it will ask "name?" It doesn't matter what you

name it as long as you don't make another spell the same name. I named that spell, light,

obviously.

The retrieving spell is, helpay meyana gods frima above. Myena (then you say the name of the

thing you are missing) is goone! Pleaut findra it foray meyana! It means "help me gods from

above my is gone! Please find it for me! I named that Find, and then you state the objects name,

sign your signature, and shout, activay! The bad part of that particular spell is that if you don't

know the name of the object you're looking for you can't do it and you have to be very specific,

which is why it is a starter spell. The more vague a spell is the "simpler" it is.

The killing spell is, lifeay as youn knowie it haset coma to an einda! Be goone! Which means

"life as you know it has come to an end! Be gone!" Then once again you sign your signature and

shout, activay! I named that Kill. So far I have never had to use that spell and I hope I never have

to. It also apparently is not very strong and will only work on spiders and other animals; it will

not work on another mage.

Finally the levitating spell is, lifta upa (then you say the objects name) floatet for meyana nowet

pleaut. Which means lift upa float for me now please. You then point your wand to where you

want it to come. And of course you once again sign your signature. I named that spell levitate.

Anyway back to the story. We drove to the New York City (We live in New York City now

since our home in the suburban area of New York got burned down) and started shopping for

new clothes since our old ones got burned. I messaged Tomoyo using the Book. All you do is

say the other mage's name and then you say your message. Next you say send and the other

Mage's Book will shake and the message will appear. You can delete the message anytime.

"New message" I said.

The Book flashed and said in a robotic sounding female voice "Ok."

"Tomoyo, The Betrayer got my house too." I said. The Book flashed and said, "Send to whom?"

"Tomoyo Daidouji." I said. "Sent."

My book started shaking a few seconds later. "New message said the Book." "Ok." The Book

opened and Tomoyo's response appeared. "Oh no! Well at least we can journey together to work

on our Magic. Someday we might actually meet The Betrayer and help all the magical beings on

their and our mission to prevent The Betrayer from causing anymore pain." I thought about what

she wrote and then replied.

I said to the book "reply." The Book flashed once. "Thanks Tomoyo you're always there for me.

I think we might have to do smaller things before taking on The Betrayer though." I laughed and

the book copied that down as "lol" _it knows chatspeak! _

I thought, amused. "Sent." Said the book. The Book started shaking a few seconds later. "You're

welcome we're BFF's for life," was the response. "Reply," "You're my best friend! Ok see you

tomorrow at 1:00. Pack your stuff in your infinite pocket." "Send." I said to the book. "Sent."

The infinite pocket actually isn't actually infinite but it's a small handbag that each Mage gets

with their Book and wand. It is a small handbag about 6 inches tall, but it can hold about up to 1

million pounds. Also with your retrieving spell you can say an item you want from the bag and it

will shoot out.

In my infinite pocket I had all my clothes, my Book, toiletries, my wallet, binders, notebooks,

pencil cases, a lot of food in a portable freezer, a sleeping bag, a tent, and finally a picture of my

mom and I together. I didn't put my wand in there because then I wouldn't be able to say a spell

to get it out.

I thought about tomorrow while I waited for a response from Tomoyo. _Tomorrow my life as a _

_mage would _really_ begin._ The Book flashed. "Ok." Said Tomoyo's response. I plopped down on

my bed and shut off my light._ Yes tomorrow my new life would really begin._

Good, ok, bad?


	2. A New Beginning

Since this chapter was short I decided to put it up right after the first one. I'll put the third one (where the action starts) once I get 5 reviews. Thanks for all my reviewers so far! You guys are great! Well here's chapter 2!

* * *

Beep, beep! I woke up at 7:00. At first I wondered _what am I doing in the apartment?_ Then I

remembered, my real life was about to start. My life as a Mage, a real life, a real job! Great. I

stretched out and got dressed. Still half asleep I muttered sleepily, "Findra Book." I signed my

circle quickly with my wand.

The wand started shining and I felt slightly weaker just as if I got a shot to make me numb. Like I

said before, magic has its price. It takes away some of your energy but minor spells like this

won't affect you much, however, spells too powerful for you will result in death, or worse. For

minor spells you get better a few seconds later so I felt fine now. The Book came out of the

infinite pocket.

Recently Tomoyo and I were working on a new spell. We were trying to make a spell to wash

the dishes with the dishes washing themselves, but it wasn't working out so well. The last time

we tried it, soap and water flooded the floor and it took days to clean. I sighed. _Well we will have _

_lots of time to work on it now_. The Book also gives information about magic and your current

assignment. The Great Council assigns you assignments sometimes. Sometimes as hard as

finding a way to revive a dead planet, or end a world hunger. Sometimes it's as simple as do your

homework. Which to me seems more like nagging then assignments. The book seems like it has a

mind of its own sometimes. I decided to read a while.

"Honey, breakfast!" My dad hollered. I walked into the kitchen. Tomoyo was already there

eating a bowl of cocoa puffs using the levitating spell. The spoon dipped in the bowl getting the

cocoa puffs and then floated back up into Tomoyo's lazy mouth. "Tomoyo!" I cried! "What are

you doing?" "Eating." Caitlyn replied boredly. "Are you _trying _to use up all of your energy?!" I

shouted furiously.

"Sorry." The tall, purplehaired girl said. "But I was reading a section in the Book and it said

gradually if you keep on practicing using magic, but not enough to make you faint from

exhaustion, you won't feel as tired when you use your energy. You're building your magical

ability or something. You kind of get less tired and you increase how much energy you can use.

Kind of like raising endurance." "That makes sense." I said. "But please don't use up all your

energy in the morning, we need it for our journey.

"Speaking of journey." My dad said. "Where are you going to go?" "Probably to another world

on a assignment." I said. "Another world?!" My dad exclaimed. "How many worlds are there?"

"Billions" said Tomoyo. "Last night I was researching the Book and all of a sudden it said "New

assignment for Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto," it said we were needed in a place

called Katanewy or something." "Then loads of information about the planet popped up and I

started reading. There are other humanoid Mages like us there; however, there are some hostile

creatures so we should still keep our eyes sharp. Still, I think it would be a good place to go no

one will freak out if they see us doing magic." "Everyone there is used to it."

"Hostile creatures!" My dad practically shouted. "Dad" I said. "We are Mages and when worst

comes to worst we have our killing spell."

"But how are you going to get there?" He said with a helpless voice. Caitlyn and I looked at

each other. "Well we were working on a teleporting spell," I said. "You told me that big spells

take a lot of energy out of you though!" My dad said. "You said sometimes they even cause

_death_!"

"Well with Tomoyo and I _together _we have a lot more energy than just one person. "Yeah." Said

Tomoyo. "We won't be dieing anytime soon." "Ok fine." My dad said, defeated. "We have to go

now to practice the spell ok dad? "Ok." He said. "Come back before lunch!" "Whatever you

say." We chimed.

We left and ran to the park, which was just across the street. "Ok so where do you want to

transport from first?" I asked. "Lets try to transport from here." Tomoyo pointed to where she

wasstanding "To there." she pointed to the swings. "Ok Sounds good." I said. "You go first."

"Ok." Tomoyo said. "This is what I came up with." She started speaking. "Movit meyana froman

heere," (move me from here) she paused and pointed to the ground with her wand, "To thereiay,"

(to there) she paused again and pointed to the swings. She signed her circle quickly, and shouted

"activay!" Right after that…She disappeared…and landed on… the slide!

Tomoyo at first looked around where she was, and then woozily slid down the slide. "Tomoyo!"

I ran over to her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I think so," she said. "What do you think happened?"

"Umm I dunno," I replied. "Maybe you had to be more specific than just pointing to the swings.

Let me try."

I stood up and tried the spell. "Movit meyana froman heere," I pointed to where I was "To the

swingas." (To the swings) I signed my circle and shouted "activay!" I poofed and I felt like I was

swirling out of control. Twisting and turning and jerking in every way, but happening so fast that

it must have took about 2 seconds. Finally the spinning stop and I looked around to find myself

on the swings!

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered. "You did it!" "Yes." I said a little woozily. I was still a bit sick from

spinning around and felt a bit weak. "Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "Yeah." I said.

"I'm just recovering from that spell." The spell appeared in our Books. "Lets name it

transporteay."(Transport) I said. "Ok." said Tomoyo.

"I'm a bit worried about how we'll feel when we go to Katanewy though," I said. "I mean we

only moved a few feet and we feel pretty bad while Katanewy is millions of miles away!" I

suddenly realized. "Don't worry!" Tomoyo said. "We'll be traveling together, besides once a

spell is recorded in your Book the Book helps you out a bit too. It is part of your magical soul,

after all."

Suddenly reassured but still a little anxious I asked "Anyway do you want to try it together to

take us home? It would help our magical endurance like you were talking about earlier." "Sure."

Said Tomoyo. "Transporteay." We said. "To 13-park lane." To include 2 people in a spell both

people have to sign their circle and shout activay. We signed our circle so two pink and purple

circles with blinding light appeared, we looked at each other and nodded our heads. "Activay!"

We shouted in unison. The swirling feeling took over our senses again and seemed to take just a

second longer. Although the spell took the same amount of time as it took the first time.

We landed right in front of my apartment with a plop. I looked around nervously to see if anyone

saw us but to my relief no one did. "Lets go eat lunch." I said. "It will help us regain our

strength." "Yeah after all that I'm starving." Said Tomoyo. We ran inside and saw my mom had

sushi waiting. (Tomoyo and I _love_ sushi.) We were eating so fast, you would have thought we

haven't eaten in 3 days. Its gross thinking about it but we _were_ hungry.

"Well you guys look really hungry." My dad said laughing. "Must eat!" I said. "So did the spell

work out?" My dad asked. "Yeah!" Said Tomoyo. "Well that's good to know. At least I don't

have to worry about you guys blasting off to Pluto." We laughed.

"I'm going to miss you guys." My dad said. "Me too." I replied once I finished eating. "You

know I had to go away and grow up someday, just not this soon." My dad nodded his head but

still looked sad. "Like you said I knew it was going to happen soon but it's happening a few

years earlier than I thought!" He sniffed. "First your mother, then Touya, now you!" I looked at

him and then looked away, tears threatening to slide down my cheeks. "Anyway," I said trying to

sound strong. "Tomoyo did you say bye to_ your_ family?" I asked. "Yeah" said Tomoyo. "Just

before I got here." We finished lunch quickly and Tomoyo and I ran to my room.

Tomoyo went to pack her stuff in her infinite pocket and I went into my drawer with all my

precious items and took something out. I grabbed my infinite pocket too and then asked "Do you

think we should leave today to Katanewy?" "I don't see why not," Tomoyo replied. "We just

had a lot of lunch and I'm personally ready to go." I nodded and went back to the kitchen where

my dad was standing.

We looked at eachother for a moment then I gave him one last hug and backed away. Our family

was never good at goodbyes. "I'll e-mail you everyday with my Book!" I looked at Tomoyo and

nodded. "Transporteay." We said. "To Katanewy." Tomoyo and I signed our circles and shouted

"Activay!" Then, we were gone.

* * *

Next chapter introduces Melin and perhaps Syaoran ;) Eriol will come in about 2-3 more chapters. You can expect romance! 


	3. A New World

I know I said I would wait for 5 reviews but 4 is close enough. I will not update again until I have at least 12 though. Thanks for all my reviewers so far!

* * *

The trip through a few galaxies is not fun. We were twisting and turning for what seamed like

hours. Plus we were very tired from the spell. Finally, we landed with a plop on the ground.

What we saw was truly breathtaking. It was a bit like those tv shows about the future. It looked

like New York City except silver. Everything was silver and shining. Even the water and grass

had a silverish tint to it.

"Ok." I said. "Either everyone here is obsessed with silver and even put silver paint in the ocean,

grass, trees, everything, or this _is _a totally mixed up world. And yes I realize that was a really

long run-on sentence, don't lecture me Tomoyo." "The Book told me about this." Said Tomoyo,

ignoring what I just said. "It said that somehow that's the way this world was created. There is no

such thing as gold, and everything is meant to be silver except the sky."

"Weird." I said. "The Great Powers really have been busy making weird places." We were sitting

in the grass discussing this when we noticed there weren't many other people around here. "I

wonder where everyone is." I said. "Yeah" said Tomoyo. This place should be as busy as our

own New York City.

"What are you doing just sitting there?!" We turned around looking for where that voice was

coming from. "Didn't you hear? There's an emergency! Everyone must evacuate to the safe

underground area _now_!" We saw a girl our age running up. She had long black hair and ruby red

eyes. She was wearing red robes with the sun and moon to the side of it. It looked very chinese.

a/n can you guess who it is:) I looked at her outfit and thought one thing, _out of this world_.

"The Giant is attacking!" Tomoyo and I looked at each other in confusion, but decided to follow

the strange girl. We were running through the empty streets with the girl moving at an inhumanly

fast pace. "Hurry up!" She shouted! We sped ahead trying to keep up with her.

Suddenly we heard a loud shriek. An inhuman noise. It sounded kind of like what dinosaurs

sounded like in movies. We looked ahead and what seemed to be a giant silver mechanical snake

was ahead. When I say giant I mean giant. It was about the size of the empire state building.

It was wrapped around a building constricting it. It pulled tighter and tighter until the building

crumbled into bits. _Wow._ I thought _that's one strong giant snake_. The girl tightened her knuckles.

"Ok you have done enough damage. Leave now or suffer the consequences." The snake

completely ignored her and went on to another building.

"Ok you asked for it!" She shouted. She pulled out a wand, which shocked us. "You're a

mage?" I asked incredulously. "Yes." She said. "And this giant, overgrown snake has been

bothering us for a few months now. It's no doubt The Betrayer sent it here to cause trouble.

Curse her, and all this time we have been running and hiding but I say we kill it now!"

She said loudly, "Levitate." Then she drew her circle and it was orange in color, the same as her

robes. A red circle meant you were brave, and kind, but stubborn

"Activay!" She shouted. She pointed to a tip of a building the snake had broken just before and

then she pointed to the snake, _wait_ I thought. _The levitating spell moves objects very slowly, how _

_can she expect an object moving 2 miles an hour to ram into the snake and kill it?_ Then she

answered my question by chanting another spell.

"Hurrey, hurrey this simalier objectie upa! Fasteir, Fasteir, than how this simalier objective is

moviting nowet! Rameir at this Snakiat at 1000 miles per hourier!" She signed her circle and

shouted "activay!" (Hurry this small object up! Faster, Faster, than how this small object is

moving now! Ram at this Snake at 1000 miles per hour!)

I stood a bit shocked. _Did she just make up a spell right on the spot? It had to have been, being _

_so specific with how big it was, how fast she wanted it to go, and talking about the snake. That's _

_usually a sign of great power thinking so quickly. It's when The Great Powers themselves speak _

_through you. They need to think up catchy spells though. Maybe she _did _use this spell before. _

_But then again why didn't she give it a shorthand name? I'll ask her when things quiet down. _

The piece of the building started moving so fast it was a blur and rammed straight at the head of

the snake. Then, the snake fell down from the building. "Yes!" Shouted the girl. She fell on the

ground, exhausted. "Wow that was amazing." I said. "Yeah." Said Tomoyo. "Did you make that

spell up right on the spot?" "Yeah." Said the girl blushing. We stood open mouthed. "Wow I

defiantly couldn't do that." I said. "Me too." Said Tomoyo." Even though the Mage Language is

like my first language I couldn't have found the right words to use so quickly and umm, spell-

like.

All of a sudden the girl's Book and Wand started glowing. It recorded the spell. "Name?" It

asked. "Um…how about speed?" "Recorded." Said the Book. "All right!" Shouted the girl. "I

destroyed the snake _and _I made a new spell."

We all started congratulating her and I asked, "what's your name?" "Melin." She said. "What are

your names?" We were about to answer when suddenly the snake got u again. It shook its body

and flicked the remaining pieces of the building off of itself. Then it turned around and faced us.

As crazy as it seemed, the silver snake literally looked like it had fire burning in it eyes. "Wow." I

said. "It's either just really mad and going to leave us alone and go away or we're in a lot of

trouble."

The answer turned out to be both. The snake started shooting fire from its eye's (if you can even

call them eyes) and started burning the ground. It was making its way at an alarmingly fast rate

to us. "Ah!" We all shouted. "Run!" I screamed. We were running as fast as we could but the fire

seemed to be coming closer by the second.

"We're not going to make it!" Tomoyo screamed. "Wait." I said. "Melin can you use that speed

spell on us?" I asked. "Maybe we could get enough speed to get away from the snake and use

some kind of attack on it. Like the killing spell." "That would work!" Melin shouted.

Melin took out her wand. "Speed." She shouted. "Me and my friends at 150 miles an hour." We

all had to stop because, as everyone knows, it is impossible to do magic while moving. She

signed her circle, the snake coming faster by the millisecond. "Activay!" She shouted.

All of a sudden we zoomed ahead with lightning speed. "H-h-how do you s-s-stop?" I asked?

"Just shout stop I guess!" Said Melin. We ran ahead and when we thought we were comfortable

ahead of the snake (about 4 miles) we shouted, "Stop!"

"Ok." I said. "As soon as the snake is about 20 feet away from us shoot out your killing spell.

"Kill." We all shouted. Then we signed our circles. Bright lights of pink, purple, and orange

appeared and glowed. "Ok." I said. "Now we just wait."

We didn't have to wait long as the snake slithered toward us, coming dangerously close.

"Activay!" We all shouted in unison. Bright beams of pink, purple and red shot out at the snake,

and once again it fell down. No living thing would have been able to withstand 3 killing spells of

3 mages in unison after 4 miles of traveling. Except, of course, maybe The Betrayer herself.

We started cheering, but once again we cheered too soon. The snake lifted its head and looked

madder than ever, except this time on its stomach the scales were ripped off and wires could be

seen. "It's a machine!" Caitlyn shouted. I was speechless. It _was_ a machine. No _living _creature

could survive a killing spell unless they are some kind of magical creature, but for anything else,

the beams of light were just brightly colored lights that happened to knock you down for a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Shouted Tomoyo miserably. The snake started burning fire from its

eye's again and started chasing after us.

"I can't use the speed spell again." Said Melin. "All my magic has been drained for the moment."

"What?" I shrieked. "The snake is only about 50 feet away from us!" "Run!" Shouted Tomoyo.

We started running but it was no use. The snake was now only a few yards away from us. Its

eyes became very red and just before the fire came blasting out, a voice was heard. "Fireay!"

(Fire) It said. A blast of red light was shot from a wand and hit the snake. It started burning and

the fire spread to its whole body in just seconds. A loud screeching and shrieking noise sounded

out and almost made me deaf, then, the snake fell to the floor, defeated.

We turned around to where the voice was coming from and saw a tall male teenager wearing the

same type of clothes as Melin. _Wow this was a nice start._

* * *

I bet you all can guess who he is wink wink don't worry Melin isn't in love with him though. I wouldn't ruin the famous SxS couple! Review please! Anything is fine! It could even at least say "ok, good, or bad" I don't mind. Just get 10 reviews in! I'm itching to put up the next chapter! 


End file.
